


Nuova vita

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un miracolo incredibile, che va oltre la più potente magia. È il seguito di “ Per tutta la vita”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuova vita

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 17 novembre  2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** Per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Un miracolo incredibile, che va oltre la più potente magia. È il seguito di “Per tutta la vita”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 641/2  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.  
> 

Elyn diventava ogni giorno sempre più bella: i suoi occhi nocciola sembravano colmarsi di luce ambrata facendosi più grandi e lucenti, irradiando ovunque felicità con il suo raggiante sorriso.  
Sì, il sorriso di Elyn, il sorriso della donna che aveva saputo regalargli il perdono e l’amore e una nuova vita felice, era ogni giorno sempre più _dolce e bello_ , traboccante di gioia, mentre la mano del mago scendeva lieve, quasi tremante, sul ventre rotondo ad accarezzare _sua figlia._  
E la sua mano era pulita, finalmente: non c’erano più tracce di sangue né cupe ombre del suo tremendo passato; solo la serenità del futuro brillava nel sorriso di Severus, ancora incredulo di fronte a quella splendida magia d’amore.  
Le linee del corpo di sua moglie si erano ammorbidite ed ora tenerla tra le braccia gli regalava anche una gradevole sensazione di protezione paterna per quella bimba che portava in sé.  
 _Sua figlia!_  
Appoggiava lieve la mano sulla rotondità che si faceva più prominente, in attesa paziente, e con un brivido intenso ne percepiva la presenza, ogni giorno con maggior chiarezza. Si chinava piano a sfiorare la pelle nuda di Elyn con un bacio colmo d’amore, e a modo suo la bimba ricambiava con un colpetto sempre più distinto e deciso, quasi ormai sapesse riconoscere il suo tocco carico d’affetto paterno; e ogni volta nasceva il sorriso sulle sue labbra sottili che languidamente continuavano a baciare sua moglie e il frutto del loro amore.  
Severus sussurrava piano il nome di sua figlia, con voce profonda e vibrante, colma d’un amore paterno che non aveva mai conosciuto. La chiamava, e la piccola rispondeva all’affettuoso richiamo facendo comparire un lieve bozzo sul pancione sempre più ingombrante di Elyn. E la maga rideva, rideva felice guardando Severus che imparava ad amare quella piccola vita, ancora prima di conoscerla, già pronto a difenderla con tutto se stesso, determinato a regalarle l’esistenza più bella e felice possibile e tutto l’affetto paterno che lui, invece, non aveva mai ricevuto.  
E mentre con la mano le accarezzava languidamente il ventre, Severus si perdeva nella luce dorata dello sguardo di Elyn, nel suo sorriso _dolce e bello_ , in quel sogno d’amore che era diventato la sua splendida realtà d’ogni giorno e aveva infine cancellato ogni sofferenza del suo tremendo passato, lasciando solo ricordi sfocati che sempre più sbiadivano, cancellati da quella nuova vita che stava nascendo in cui i suoi sensi di colpa si annebbiavano e lentamente svanivano.  


*

La primavera sfolgorava fuori dal castello e Severus si sentiva rinascere alla vita, ad una nuova vita piena d’amore e di serenità.  
Gli occhioni neri erano spalancati, enormi nel visetto paffuto.  
Severus, ancora incredulo, si specchiò in se stesso, nella nera profondità del proprio sguardo riflesso in quello di _sua figlia_.  
Rimase a fissarla, immobile, senza respirare, soggiogato da quell’incanto più potente della più grandiosa magia.  
 _Poi, accadde._  
Le piccole labbra rosse, così simili a quelle di Elyn, si schiusero appena in un inconsapevole sorriso che era per lui, solo per lui.  Per lui che era il padre di quell’esserino meraviglioso.  
Per lui, Severus Piton, che un tempo lontano, così tanto tempo prima da sembrare d’essere in un’altra vita, era stato Mangiamorte e di morte e sofferenza s’era nutrito.  
Per lui, Severus Piton, uomo nuovo nato da un sorriso di perdono colmo d’amore, uomo che sapeva amare e aveva imparato anche a dare la vita.  
A _sua figlia_ , a quegli occhi neri e profondi come i suoi, a quel sorriso che illuminava il presente, identico a quello della donna che amava infinitamente e alla quale doveva quell’immensa felicità.  
Severus volse lo sguardo verso Elyn e si sedette piano sul letto di fianco a lei, la loro bimba avvolta nel suo protettivo abbraccio paterno, e un meraviglioso sorriso adagiato sulle labbra sottili, rivolto alle sue due donne e al futuro sereno che lo attendeva.  



End file.
